U.S. Pat. No. 10,216,715 contemplates a method and system for suggesting edits to a document by, generally, breaking a document-under-analysis (“DUA”) into many statements-under-analysis (“SUA”) and then comparing the SUA's against a “seed database” of past edits to determine if the SUA can be edited in the same way. The seed database of past edits includes “original text” and “final text” representing, respectively, an unedited text and the corresponding edit thereto. The method and system includes, generally, calculating a similarity score between the SUA and each of the “original texts” from the database. For original texts that have a similarity score that exceed a threshold, the SUA and the original text are “aligned” and the edit from the corresponding “final text” is applied to the SUA to produce an edited SUA (“ESUA”). The ESUA can then be inserted into the DUA in place of the SUA. The SUA and corresponding ESUA can then be added to the seed database.